combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Briefing/ July-10-10
__NOEDITSECTION__ Headlines Operation: Dark Forest Prepare to engage in the battle of a lifetime in Dark Forest, the newest map in Combat Arms! Central Command is also bringing you Rec Rules on the Papa Server, with the exclusive Super Soldiers option, and dropping new supplies to help you: new weapons, new gear, and an exclusive clan item! Good luck, brave soldiers! Rec Rules (Beta) is Here! Combat Arms is bringing you a whole new FPS experience with Rec Rules(Beta) on the Papa Server! Recreational (Rec) Rules are a brand new set of playing rules, created to provide you with the less rigorous, leisurely gameplay that even the most focused soldier occasionally needs. It's live now, so jump in and play! Rec rules! Events Ongoing: HiSec Drop Event Between June 11 and July 11, you may notice that HiSec Cases look a little different. Well they are a little different! We're celebrating the famous world soccer tournament with soccer ball HiSec Cases! Black HiSec Cases and Gold HiSec Balls now contain bundles of 7 Black HiSec Keys, the L96A1 Ghillie, the AK-74U Gold, and Codename: Hawk! Gooooooooooooo get 'em! Item of the Week G3 This week’s item of the week is the G3. The G3 is a highly reliable rifle widely used by soldiers around the world. The G3 is often seen as a "generalist" weapon, very useful in a variety of contexts. With an added scope, it makes for a good sniper rifle. Used as a standard assault rifle, its power and low recoil make it very good for mid-range fighting on maps like Vertigo and Dark Forest. Its weight makes it a poor choice for fighters who rely on speed, it's light enough not to hamper most soldiers. The main drawback of the G3 is its 20-shot magazine capacity. This is somewhat made up for by its excellent accuracy, making this a great choice for a soldier who relies on being a good shot rather than spraying lots of bullets in the air. Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: "The G3 is good in pretty much all quarters combat (close and range). Best with an Acog scope since its accuracy is very similar to that of the M416CQB. Recoil pattern is different from M416CQB. the pattern is somewhat diagonal. Also very similar to CX4 Storm. I think that this gun is good for anyone whether they are 'noob' or 'pro'." – Alan D. "The G3 is a smart gun to use in junk flea for it's overwhelming power of close combat. 20 bullets , like the SG550, is like coming with a good fast reloader. Modding it with the extended magazine I will also help for more ammo. This old style gun is really supportive as well! The black scouts will be running away when they see this old but still great AK-like gun.– Andy O.. ''"The G3 is a very good multi-purpose gun for those of you who need the close quarters power and the long range accuracy. I adapted mine with an extended mag II, as well as an Itech scope which has made it practically recoil free. G3 is best adapted to in small maps but can be taken out to the snow or such and used for longer distances with a bit of practice." ''- Krissy T. Basic Training New to Weekly Briefing? Welcome to basic training, maggot! This is where we direct you to areas of interest and give you tips on things that recruits should really know in order to become effective in the fight faster! This week's question: What is the Super Elite Moderator? For those of you who want the experience of hosting your own "server," as you would in a peer-to-peer game, the Super Elite Moderator will make it possible. With the Elite Moderator abilities to control the rules of combat and be able to kick abusive players from the game, it also pushes your room to the top of the list, and allows 2 Arms options to be set simultaneously. Don't forget, it's your responsibility to use your abilities to provide a positive play environment; otherwise your rating as a moderator will be affected. Community Spotlight Baxstar Reviews the G3 The G3 has become a very popular weapon really quickly. Community member Baxstar has put together a great video review giving you all you need to know about the gun including how it feels to fire, and tips for becoming a better player. Check out this video and all his other reviews as well! Baxstar provides a great service for all Combat Arms players, so let him know how much you appreciate it! Combat Arms on Facebook Have you joined us on Facebook yet? We can’t thank you enough for the great response to our Facebook page. If you haven’t joined yet, join today to keep up with the latest on Combat Arms, take part in some fun activities, win contests and maybe even get yourself quoted in the Weekly Briefing. Tell your friends that the Combat Arms Facebook page is the place to be! Category:Weekly Briefings